From US 2005/0050888 A1, a generic charging device in the manner of an exhaust gas turbocharger is known, having an actuator device for actuating a wastegate valve. The actuating device in this case is coupled to the wastegate valve via an actuating rod and connected to the housing of the charging device via a suitable holding device. Guidance of the actuating rod in this case is effected at a single point through a housing of the actuator device.
Charging devices having for example a variable turbine geometry or a wastegate valve are usually equipped with an electric or pneumatic actuator, which brings about the actuation of the aforementioned components. The actuator or the actuating device is actuated via an engine control and thus actuates an actuating rod which substantially moves axially. The actuating rod in this case acts on an actuator lever, which converts the translatoric movement of the actuating rod into a rotatoric movement and thereby controls the variable turbine geometry or the wastegate valve. The rotation of the actuation lever in this case is transmitted to the variable turbine geometry or the wastegate valve via an actuator shaft. The bearing point between the actuating rod and the actuator lever in this case has a major influence on the friction and thus the hysteresis. Furthermore, the setting or adjustment of the actuator device relative to the exhaust gas turbocharger takes place via an adjusting device between the actuating rod and the actuator lever. With known systems, a guide piece is unilaterally mounted in the actuator lever in this case, as a result of which as a consequence of actuating forces, which the actuating device transmits to the actuator lever via the actuating rod, a tilting and thus a friction between the guide piece and the actuator lever can occur.